The Song Remembers When
by Smile-bestthingintheworld
Summary: A list of songs that make up the relationship behind Bulma and Vegeta life, family, and love. All songs belong to their respective owners, i own nothing but my imagination.
1. Before He Cheats

This song belongs to Carrie Underwood.

* * *

_BEFORE HE CHEATS_

* * *

It's been about five months since the boy from the future had come to warn them about the pending danger. And since then the training had skyrocketed at Capsule Corp.

Bulma was currently sitting in her lab working on Yamcha's sky car with a new found vigor. It had been a month since she had talked to Yamcha. A month! For a while they had been working on their relationship, just in case the boys' warning was true and the next three years was all they had left. But after four months Yamcha seemed to be getting bored again, along with angry at her.

He was getting pretty tired of her spending all her free time helping the Prince of all assholes. Every time he came over to the big yellow building she was working on the gravity room or yelling at the Saiyan and a few times she was treating his injuries! So he told her they should take a break for a while and she hasn't heard from him since.

And it gets worse. Just two days ago Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi about her latest shopping trip with Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.. and she just so happen to see Yamcha, hand in hand with a pretty blonde.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tamp_

_And she's probably getting frisky.._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whisky.._

'_Just wait until he sees what I've done to his precious car.' _Bulma was absolutely furious with him. And it didn't help that Vegeta was acting weird towards her. Always staring at her with a strange look on his face. He was still arguing with her on a daily basis though.

Bulma got up, capsule in hand, and headed toward the kitchen. She had a plan of revenge. The perfect revenge.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo.._

_And he don't know.._

Bulma walked in the kitchen and put the capsule on the counter. She got a beer out of the fridge and thought of the last 15 years that she had been with Yamcha. Was it all a waste? She always thought that one day she would be married to him and having his children. It made her think about what Goku said before they all separated. About a baby she was supposedly supposed to be having. How was that going to happen when she didn't have a baby daddy! She looked out the window at the roaring gravity room.

She smiled a wicked smile when she thought about how jealous Yamcha got when shes around Vegeta. Its so funny. Revenge was going to be sweet.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive.._

_Carved my name into his leather seat.._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires.._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.._

Bulma looked back at the capsule and snorted. She told him that she would fix it and hadn't picked it up until she talked to Chi-Chi . She fixed the original engine problem and then she drove it around the compound. Until it was bone dry of gas. She polished the dash and stereo. Then took out the wiring. She took his nicely cleaned keys. And carved her name in all the polyester seats. Very elegantly in fact. She destroyed the lights and tires until they couldn't be used anymore then capsuled it.

The next time he goes out with his pretty blonde friend, he'll be walking.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some _

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's-a thinking that he's gonna get lucky.._

Yamcha never did much for her on dates, always insisting on _her_ paying. On _her _driving. Well not anymore, if he's going to throw away his beautiful and talented girlfriend then so be it! Bulma could have better anyway. And she was going to. If Yamcha was ready to start dating someone else then so was she. And she had the perfect, _perfect _man in mind.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo…_

_Oh and he don't know…_

_Ohh.._

There was a loud crash right outside that brought Bulma out of her musings. She didn't see anything wrong with the machine outside so she figured Vegeta was just being rough with his bots.

She looked back over to the capsule and continued to think about Yamcha, she was starting to get a little depressed, completely oblivious to the hungry Saiyan headed her way.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive.._

_Carved my name into his leather seat.._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires.._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.._

Bulma figured he would be better to the next girl he was with he would treat better, especially after he found out that she knew about it.

Leaning in the doorway, Vegeta looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking, also thinking if she would turn him away if approached her..

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl.._

'_Cause the next time that he cheats.._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me.._

_No, Oh, not on me.._

Bulma looked over and saw Vegeta looking at her with that strange look in his eyes again. Was it.. need? Want? Loneliness? All of those things? She didn't know, but she was going to fin out. Bet on it.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up 4-wheel drive.._

_Carved my name into his leather seats.._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.._

_Slashed a hole in all four tires.._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!_

_Oh, Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.._

_Oh, before he cheats.._

_Oh-ohh.._


	2. Love You Like a Love Song

This song belongs to Selena Gomez.

* * *

_Love You Like A Love Song_

* * *

"Sweetie, we have to keep the bin ON." Bulma said with much clarity to her barely-one-year-old son.

Trunks is just as stubborn as both of his parents and refused to obey, much like his father. Every time she put it on, he would tear it off. It was constant battle between mother and son. And the father of said son was sick of it.

Vegeta walked over to the high chair and grabbed the bib, yanking it out of hands of the mother of his child. And put it on Trunks himself much to the displeasure of the child.

"Keep this thing on brat. I'm sick of your whining!" he yelled making the boy cry.

"Vegeta!" Bulma tried to get bib out of his hands before he chocked their son but to no avail.

"Woman, this child is already spoiled enough, you have to use force on him!" uncaring that she was hurting her hands on his rough shoulders.

Bulma threw her hands up and walked away. Vegeta stared at her as she did, a little disappointed that she gave up. He loved it when she fought with him. That's one reason he was so attracted to her. The proof was sitting in front of him, crying.

He was here, on this planet, for one reason only, for his son. But if he was honest with himself, which he hardly ever was, that was only half the truth. He stayed for her too. He always said he was fine with being alone. Never had a problem with it. But he _was _getting older. And he _was_ getting tired of it. And she was right, he _was_ lonely.

She changed him to the very core. He wanted her. He cared for her. He just didn't know how.

_It's been said and done. Every beautiful thought's been already sung._

_And I guess right now, here's another one._

_So your melody will play on and on. With the best of 'em._

_You are beautiful._

_Like a dream come alive, incredible. _

_A centerfold, miracle, lyrical._

_You saved my life again._

_And I want you to know baby.._

Vegeta sat down and looked at the blue eyed child he created with that woman. It was a miracle that someone like him could create something so pure and innocent. While he himself had lost those traits years and years ago. He looked back to t Bulma. She was fixing a bottle for Trunks and coffee for herself.

"Mind getting me a cup?" he asked in hopes of reconciling a bit of the passion they once had.

Bulma was shocked at the fact that it was said as a question then a demand. She turned to him and saw that he was attempting to feed Trunks. Attempting being the main word here. It was actually a pretty cute site to behold. It made her remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.

_ I, I love you like a love song baby._

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_(oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Vegeta was about to strangle his son when Bulma sat a cup of hot black coffee in front of him. She took the spoon out of Trunks' tiny hands and handed him his bottle. Then sat down with her own mug. She smiled at him and ran her hand through Trunks' hair. Vegeta picked his coffee up and smiled behind the cup. He was very content in this moment.

_Constantly_

_Boy you play through my mind like a symphony _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me _

_You just do to me, what you do_

_And it feels like I've been rescued_

_I've been set free_

_I am hypnotized by your destiny_

_You are magical, lyrical, beautiful_

_You are_

_And I want you to know baby.._

Vegeta moved his hand so he would be holding Bulma's as she tickled the baby. She looked up at him and smiled. He was trying. He was nowhere near perfect, but he was trying. She scooted her chair over so she could lean her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her, a little uncomfortable with this, but he didn't want her to move.

He kissed her forehead and then leaned his head on top of hers.

"I love you, Vegeta. Thank you for staying with us."

"Hn. I didn't sta-"

"I know. But still, thanks."

Vegeta looked at her for a few minutes and then leaned forward to kiss her lips. The most gentle he's ever been. Not wanting to go on farther, just wanted to kiss her.

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_(oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(I love you, like a love song)_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Bulma looked up to see his face more clear and saw the upturned lip of a smile he was trying to force away. She giggled and took his hand in hers. Two years ago he would have never even sit in the same room with her and now he was trying to coerce their barely one year old son to eat his breakfast.

Yeah, life is good.

_No one compares_

_You stand alone_

_To every record I own _

_Music to my heart_

_That's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

Vegeta got up and took the two coffee mugs to the sink and when he turned around the blue haired minx was there and she wrapped her arms around his middle. He had to fight off a blush, even though they have done _way _more than this before, everyday physical contact was still new to him.

"Well Vegeta, how about you play with Trunks for an hour and I'll go work on that gravity machine, OK?" she asked him as she worked out some of the knots in his lower back.

Vegeta purred in content on the way she was touching his back,"Hm, no. not today." He looked over his shoulder to see the boy throwing his cereal in the floor while laughing.

"Not today? Why, what's up?"

"Today I want to spend some time with my _family._"

At that word Bulma was speechless; about a month ago at Trunks first birthday party his said they would never be a _family. _And now he was saying he wanted to spend time with them.

"You do? What's the occasion?"

Vegeta just looked at her, there was no reason in particular that he wanted to spend time with them other than he wanted to, no reason he should tell her. But because of this new found feeling of longing inside of him he _wanted _to tell her. He didn't want to be dishonest with her any longer.

"Because I want to."

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(I love you)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(like a love song)_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_(love song)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(love song baby, oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_(love song baby, oh-ohhh)_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I love you, like a love song.._


	3. Wouldn't Change A Thing

This song belongs to the creators of Camp Rock 2:Final Jam, Demi Lovato, and Joe Jonas.

* * *

_WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING_

* * *

"Booooo!" Trunks threw his toy across the room to get his mother's attention, who was currently replying to multiple emails.

"Not now Trunks." Bulma was typing a mile a minute and barely paying attention to the year and half year old. Not noticing the baby climbing on the coffee table until grandma decided to make an appearance.

"Oh my goodness! Sweet baby boy we don't climb on the furniture! We might hurt ourselves!" grandma Bunny was always thinking of the babys wellbeing, even if he was an indestructible half Saiyan. By now Trunks had forgotten about his mother and was just happy one adult was playing with him.

Bulma looked up to see Trunks laughing. She momentarily got jealous, not for her, but for Vegeta. Trunks was in awe of his father, almost adored him, yet Vegeta was still scared of having a family, even after saying he wanted to be here. Even after death Freeza has such a strong hold on him. No matter how hard Bulma explained to him that having a family wasn't weak he would not take time to be with them. Every now and then he would, but she had a feeling it was out of loneliness more than anything.

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_Its like, all he wants is to chill out_

_(she's way too serious, she's always in a rush)_

_Makes me want to pull my hair out_

_(And interrupting)_

Vegeta walked into the kitchen after a decent workout, decent being that Bulma locked the gravity machine only for a certain limit so he wouldn't kill himself. And she wouldn't give him the code to unlock it. He grabbed a bottle of water and was about to head back outside when he heard Trunks laugh. He turned and walked to the living room doorway and watched.

Trunks was giggling as his grandma ticked his bare feet. Bunny had a dumb look on her face as always. And Bulma.. was just as beautiful as ever. Not that he would ever tell her that. He was just about to turn and go away when Bulma put her reading glasses on. Something she never does around other people. Scar Face never even saw her with them on. But Vegeta had before. A few weeks before they got together, it was what made him a little bit more attracted to her. He never wanted a family. But he has one. A pretty good one too.

_Like he doesn't even care_

_Like she doesn't even care_

_You _

_Me_

_we're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

Bulma saw Vegeta watching her and blushed instantly. She always hated her glasses. But Vegeta seemed to like them.

What bothered her most about him was that he always came around on his own time. He never came around when she asked. Almost like he did it out of spite. They were so different. How did they ever have a relationship?

_Like fire and rain_

_(fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane _

_(you can drive me insane)_

_But I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars_

_(like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_ And I Wouldn't Change A Thing _

Bulma was a strange creature in Vegeta's eyes. Blue hair, blue eyes. A temper that could match his. Scientific know how that put millions to shame. And yet she had a soft side for Trunks. He saw it just the other night when he started screaming bloody murder at four in the morning. She wasn't upset or grouchy, she smiled at the babe, something uncommon for Saiyan's. Young Saiyan's were punished for being loud, but she always took good care of her son. He loved that about her. Because she wasn't a Saiyan. She was Bulma. His Bulma. She was perfect for him. He never wanted her to change.

_Shes always tryin' to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play,_

_Shes all or nothin'_

_But my feelings never change_

_(Why, does he try to read my mind?)_

_I try to read her mind_

_(it's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_Shes tries to pick a fight, To get attention_

_That's what all my friends say_

Bulma looked up when the couch dipped down and saw that Vegeta had joined her on the couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. Like he's trying to be sweet but doesn't know exactly how. He didn't even look at her. He just kept staring at Trunks who was now on the floor with his toys since Grandma left the room.

"Hey there, Prince." Bulma smiled at the glare he sent her way.

"Must you call me that? It's not my name, it's my title."

"Well 'Woman' is neither my name or my title. And yet you still call me by it." Bulma returned to her laptop to finish replying to some emails.

"I have a very good reason for calling you that."

Bulma waited for an explanation but never got one. She turned to look at him to see that Trunks had crawled over and was using Vegeta's leg to stand up. And as if he couldn't surprise her more, Vegeta put his water down and picked Trunks up and placed him in his lap. Trunks was laughing with glee.

_You _

_Me _

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

'_Why can't I figure you out?' _The same question entered her head again for what seemed to be the millionth time since she began to see him as a wounded soul rather than a merciless killer. He was sitting on a very large couch in her living room wearing training shorts and tennis shoes holding a baby. Actually he was playing with the baby but he'd never admit it. He would never admit that he wanted to be here. That he _needed _to be here. But she could see it in his eyes. Right after the Cell Games were over she saw many things in his eyes. She saw the desperation in them when some man she worked with or Yamcha would be around her, desperate for her to turn them down and go back to him. Of course she did, they have yet to really get back in the swing of a relationship, really start one. The physical side was different. At first she was certain that was all he wanted. But that's when she saw he wanted more. She saw longing in his eyes when she asked if he wanted to go the park with her and Trunks. He probably would have gone if Yamcha had not jumped in and said he would. Vegeta has no problems with his self-esteem. But being a confidant father in another story.

Of course that was months ago and he has improved. He even started getting up to see what was wrong with Trunks during the night. They've been on a few dates too. Not that he knows that. But no matter what, he is still a mystery.

_Like fire and rain_

_(fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane _

_(you can drive me insane)_

_But I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars_

_(like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I Wouldn't Change A Thing_

Vegeta looked to his side and saw the minx watching him play with the boy. Sure he had changed but he still had his pride.

"What?" he grabbed Trunks' hand that was starting to grab too much of his shorts.

"Nothing, Hun." Bulma put her computer on the coffee table and leaned on Vegeta's arm. Just enjoying being with her family at the moment.

Vegeta just stared at her even though her eyes were closed. Then looked to see Trunks was imitating his mother by leaning on his chest. The feeling of someone drawing comfort from him was still so new. But his other arm around Bulma and pulled her close.

_When im yes, shes no_

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_Were perfectly imperfect,_

_But I Wouldn't Change A Thing, no…_

He would never understand how he got lucky enough to be with here. Now he just wanted to keep her. Dr. Briefs said something about a way to keep other men away from her. Marriage? A diamond ring? Something along those lines. It wouldn't be so bad to go through some other Earth tradition if he got to do with this minx. He put his nose in her hair and sniffed thinking it would be coconut flavored shampoo but instead it was grease and oil.

He pulled back so fast he fell off the couch with Trunks in tow. The sudden movement made Bulma fall face first in the couch cushions.

_Like fire and rain_

_(fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane _

_(you can drive me insane)_

_But I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars_

_(like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I Wouldn't Change A Thing_

"Vegeta! What was that for?" She stood up to pick up the giggling baby and put him with his toys.

"When was the last time you bathed, Woman? You smell like one of those vehicles you love so much."

"You think I need a bath? Have you checked yourself lately mister?" Bulma was all for him training and staying in shape. Nothing felt safer than being in the arms of an extremely muscular man. The stench she could live without.

All of a sudden he got this wicked grin on his face and in a flash was nose to nose with her.

"So we both need to bathe?" he looked at her up and down very slowly, "I think we should spend some quality time together."

Bulma just stared at him, confused, "what does that have to do with a sho- AHH!"

Vegeta had thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Your mother can watch the child, you have other matters to attend to," he made his way towards the master bathroom with Bulma laughing the whole way.

Would her life ever make perfect sense? No. Would she ever figure out her prince? No. and she wouldn't want to. Why would she when things were perfect the way they are?

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars) _

_We're like different stars_

_(like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I Wouldn't Change a,_

_Wouldn't Change A Thing._


	4. Mine

This song belongs to Martina McBride.

* * *

_MINE_

* * *

Lights were bright as the sun in this stuffy room that was fitting close to 500 people. All these people were here about one thing. A very important scientific award. I don't know the name, and I don't care about it. I just want to go home and go train. Or get some decent food at least, what's with these little dishes that couldn't feed a fish? I'm a man and a man needs to eat real food. Just one of the many things I do for that woman..

_I pinch myself sometimes to make sure_

_Im not in a dream, that's how it seems_

_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments_

_I've ever known, it feels like home_

Bulma may be an insane woman, but she is my insane woman. It's hard to believe she has only been a part of my life for almost 4 years now. At one point in my life I was convinced I was destined to be alone. Sometimes I think I should be. Just thinking of my past makes me want to go live in solitude. And then I look at that blue haired minx. And then I think that she wouldn't be there with me.

_And here I am, I want to be your everything_

_There you are, turning winter into spring_

The lights in the room dimmed and I heard a commotion at the table near the middle of the room, where the boy was. I looked and saw he was squirming in his seat, which happened to be the scar faced moron's lap. I never have told Bulma how much I hate letting my son be near such an idiot, but if I did I may not be allowed back in my own room. She has gotten really protective of the boy and who watches him. Something about 'trust' and' kidnapping'.. all foreign to me. And of course my mother and father-in-law were sitting at the table. This whole event was for the minx. Which is the only reason I'm here, dressed in this 'monkey' suit, as she called it.

"Welcome everyone! I'm sure everyone has enjoyed their evening so far," a short and lumpy man stood on stage and said, "Now, the main event is about to begin, so will you all stand and join me in welcoming our guest of honor, the recipient of the Nobel Prize, Mrs. Bulma briefs!"

Everyone stood up and cheered. I heard many hands clapping together, some wolf whistles, something that sounded like "yee-ha", and strange earth sounds coming from the dozens of people watching as Bulma finally stepped onto the stage with a huge, beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone," Bulma began as everyone sat down, "I am honored to be here, of course I would not have been able to win this without my team, who will help me with my presentation, behind me is my chief…"

And now I have to listen to her talk for a few hours, I'd rather hear her scream my name in pleasure. Her findings about.. whatever she did are too advanced for even someone with the unlimited knowledge of thousands of space technologies that I know. So I just watch all the people here, listening, all very attentive and eager to spend their time on a boring lecture.

'_They are all here.. for Bulma?"_

_And everyone that sees you, always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you, always has a smile_

_You're standing ovation, after years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

Every person in this room was smiling, holding a book that says 'Autographs', some even have a piece of paper hanging from their neck saying 'backstage pass'.

Why would all these people want to meet one person? I should probably stay afterwards.. There are too many men here who look as if they came without a date.. who have this 'backstage pass'. I don't want any of them near my woman alone.

'_Is she that important that hundreds of people would want to know her? Be around her? Be with her? If she has so many options.. Why is she with me?' _

_Everyone calls you amazing, yeah, I just call you Mine._

Of course she is with me because she loves me. But why? She knows who I am, or who I used to be. A killing machine with no other goal in life. Why did she choose me out of all the people on the planet who are good and innocent. Who do not have blood on their hands and soul. Why me?

_I fall apart, and just a word from you somehow seems to fix_

_Whatever's wrong, oh, you reach into the weakest moments_

_And remind me that I'm strong you've got to know_

_I'd be a fool, not to see or even worse,_

_To forget that you're more than I deserve_

As soon as this is over I have to know, why me? I want to be with this woman. She is the only one in the universe I want, and who wants me. I want her to know exactly how I feel. I do not deserve this woman or my son or anything they have given me.

Bulma has been talking for at least two hours now, off and on thanks to her colleagues. She is still radiant though. This presentation looks like it's almost over. Hopefully.

'_Cause everyone that sees you, always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you, always has a smile_

_You're standing ovation, after years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine_

_Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you Mine._

Everyone stood and gave another round of applause as Bulma and her team finished their presentation. On what I am still unaware of. The large man is back on the stage saying something about autographs and pictures and free drinks while I see Bulma leaving the stage and heading toward the table with our son. She is still smiling. It hasn't left her face all night. She sets Trunks on her hip and then hugs her father. He told me the other day how proud he was of her. Saying he knew one day she would out shine even him, the man who created Capsule Corporation. Her mother was in tears. As was the idiot, he was one of the many I wanted to keep away from my wife. There were a few people coming up to her asking questions but she declined them all, telling them afterwards, my exceptional Saiyan hearing allowing me to hear from across the room. Then she turned towards me and headed my way.

_Nothing makes sense when you're not here _

_As if my whole world disappears _

_Without you what's the point of it?_

Honestly? Life would suck without her. All these men here are thinking she is the most beautiful woman in the world. And they are right. Every single one of them more than likely saw in magazines that she was married, and a few years before about Trunks when he was born. None of them care because I was never around. Not today. This woman is mine, and I will show them all not to mess with what belongs to me.

'_Cause everyone that sees you, always wants to know you_

_And everyone that knows you, always has a smile_

_You're the dream that I've been chasin' _

_After years of waiting_

_For a chance to finally shine _

_Everyone calls you amazing, I just call you_

_Mine_

"Hey Honey. I thought you would have taken off by now." Bulma smiled as she reached me, readjusting Trunks who is not very heavy, but for her small size he is.

I take Trunks from her and hold him myself, something I rarely do. The boy grabs the jacket of my suit and smiles as well, the one his mother wears must be contagious. I look at this amazing woman. She had her picks, probably more than I'd like to know. But in the end, she's with me. I still would like to know why, but for now it's not important. What is important is letting her know how I feel.

"I would have, had I not just realized that the most amazing woman on this planet, the most beautiful, so close to being royalty she has to disguise herself with baggy sweat pants and a hat, is all mine"

Throughout the sentence Bulma's facial expressions changed from awed, to glaring, to blushing.

"Vegeta, that is.. one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say." Bulma placed her hand on my face and leaned in to kiss me. I heard some cat calls and some boo's. And when she pulled back I could not help but smile too. That smile is contagious.

_Everyone just calls you amazing, yeah, yeah, I just call you_

I can wait until another day to interrogate her. Right now they were looking at her, standing next to what they thought was the luckiest man alive. What they don't know is that I am the real lucky one here. Bulma has the husband and child she always wanted. Her prince charming and her happy ever after. And I got what I wanted too. A home, safety, and most importantly, someone to call…

_Mine._


	5. Be My Baby

This song belongs to Sara Evans.

* * *

_Be My Baby_

* * *

_There I was, ten years old_

_Waitin' in my room for him to come home_

_And I just knew, he'd be so mad_

_Though I begged my mother not to, she told my dad_

_There was no denyin' I'd let him down_

_But instead of being angry_

_He put his arms around me and said.._

Crying on top of her purple and pink comforter in her purple room sat 10-year-old Bulma. Smartest child at school, she had jumped 3 grades. Very pretty now but when she got older you knew she was going to be a heartbreaker.

And she had severely screwed up.

At school that morning she had set up her biology lab table just as perfect as it was at the Capsule Corp. lab. Nice and neat and in the order she would need it in. Unfortunately her normal lab partner was sick so she had to have a substitute with another girl whose partner was also missing. Jessica White. The meanest girl in the entire school. She tormented Bulma on a regular basis. Just because Bulma had the attention that it took her years to get, and she was 4 years younger than her.

Bulma walked away to get other supplies when Jessica came to the table, she threw all the supplies to one side of the table and put her purse down and pulled out items that would make it seem like it was cosmetology class instead of Science. When Bulma returned and saw the table she started yelling and screaming at Jessica who returned the favor, except Bulma was a little tomboyish and started hitting and pulling her hair until it came out, literally.

Bulma was suspended for two days and given a weeks' worth of detention when she returned. The other girl got off scott free because her mother was the vice principal.

When Bunny came to get Bulma she didn't really understand what had happened, being a blonde and all, so she said that her father would handle it. No matter how much Bulma pleaded for her not too she was going to anyway.

Bulma heard the small knock on her bedroom door and then the creak as it opened. She buried herself farther into her pillow so maybe she could get away from the inevitable punishment.

"Bulma dear." Her father said softly as he put his hand on her back.

She didn't move just sat as still as possible. Waiting for it.

"I'm not mad, Bulma," He said just as softly. Bulma raised her head and looked at him, "You're not?"

He smiled and shook his head.

_In the sunlight or the rain_

_Brightest nights or darkest days I'll always feel the same way_

_Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone_

_My love is there wherever you may be_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby_

"No matter what you do Bulma, I will always be here for you, I will always love you my baby girl" he rubbed her cheek as he said that.

"Always? What if I do something really bad?"

"Like what sweetheart?"

Ten year old Bulma thought for a minute. Then it hit her, the one thing all the older girls said at school about dating and their fathers!

"What if I marry a bad boy? Like someone who fights a lot or has killed someone?" Bulma was so serious it actually worried Dr. Briefs a moment.

"Well hopefully you won't meet someone who has killed, but if you do we'll cross that bridge when we get there ok sweetie?"

"Ok," she hugged her father, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too princess," he held her for a moment before adding; "You _are_ grounded for two weeks for what you did though."

"What?!"

_There he is, my little man_

_I'm sure he'll get in trouble, every now and then_

_And I pray to God, that when he does_

_I'll be just as understanding, as my father was_

'_cause the last thing I want to do_

_Is let him down_

_So instead of being angry I'm gonna _

_Throw my arms around him and 'I'll say.._

Bulma woke up to the pleasant sound of a bird chirping outside her window. She sat up and looked out to the tree that she and her mother had planted one day where she had to stay home from school. What was supposed to be a punishment turned out to be gardening. Bunny still doesn't know the difference. She looked over to the other side of her king sized bed to see it empty but felt the pillow and it was moderately warm, meaning her husband hasn't been up long.

She got up to take a shower when she heard a high pitched squeal that sounded like her almost 4 year old son. She looked out the window to see Trunks running around a sprinkler right beside a picnic table that her father was currently sitting at waiting on breakfast. She then saw her mother come out with food. She also squealed when Trunks ran beside her, very fast for a toddler.

She looked around and saw a lawn chair not too far from the other members of her family, right underneath a tree closer to the gravity machine. Vegeta laid out in his masculine glory only wearing a pair of loose grey shorts. He was watching Trunks, making sure he didn't run into any mud probably.

Bulma smiled as she saw her son run past his father. Trunks was her pride and joy. There was no other feeling in the world that could compare the happiness she felt when he smiled at her. Or when he told her he loved her or hugged her. Nothing in the world.

She was extremely worried though. He was also a troublemaker. His stubbornness comes from both parents so it can't be helped. Being a half Saiyan is all his fathers fault, but also cannot be helped, so no matter what he's going to be a muscle head who enjoys fighting and everything that comes with it. The discipline for fighting and training she would leave to her husband. But when he started school and things like that Vegeta would probably want no part in it. Leaving it up to her to punish her baby boy. She didn't know what she was going to do. It hurt her just saying he couldn't have a cookie or something before dinner. How would she punish him for something big?

Then she thought back to her father. She remembered him saying something about how hard it was to punish her when she was little. Always worried she would end up hating him. She didn't remember any of that, she always thought he enjoyed doing it. But there was something she remembered he always said every time..

_No matter what you do Bulma, I will always be here for you, I will always love you my baby girl_

Every time she got in trouble he would say that. She was never mad at him, just that she was in trouble. Maybe she should keep the tradition going.

_In the sunlight or the rain_

_Brightest nights or darkest days ill always feel the same way_

_Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone_

_My love is there wherever you may be_

_Just remember that you'll always be my baby_

"Bulma hunny! Breakfast is almost ready!" Bulma's mother said as she passed her on her way back to the kitchen as Bulma was going outside.

"Morning Daddy." She said as she prepared herself some coffee and a cup for her prince. Creamer and sugar for her. Black for him, which she made a face at.

"Morning Bulma." She smiled at him as she headed over to Vegeta.

On her way across the yard she felt arms attach to her legs. She looked down and laughed at her son.

"Mornin Mama!" Trunks said as he hugged her legs.

Bulma placed her coffee down on the grass so she could hug him back.

"Morning my little man. Have you been good this morning?"

Trunks looked down sheepishly and said, "not really."

Bulma was a little shocked at how her earlier thoughts were coming back to haunt her, "what did you do?"

"I gave Daddy a boo boo."

Bulma could hear a snort of laughter from behind her, "how'd you do that?"

"I threw my toy at his head." This time a snicker was heard.

Bulma smiled, knowing a toy couldn't hurt her prince in the least and pleased he was actually amused instead made Bulma realize she could tell Trunks what her father told her so long ago.

"No matter what you do Trunks, I will always be here for you, I will always love you my baby boy."

He smiled and hugged her again, "I love you too mama."

And just for good measure she added, "Just remember next time not to throw toys at daddy's head OK?"

Trunks laughed, "OK mama. So you won't be mad at me if I do something bad?"

"I will, and you will be in trouble," she had to hold in her laughter at his face, "but I'll only do it _because_ I love you."

He smiled again, a little bigger this time, "OK mama."

He ran after his grandfather's cat that ran across the yard as Bulma headed to Vegeta.

She sat in his lap and kissed him, "Morning." Handing him his coffee, "so Trunks actually hit you?"

"No. I caught it before it did, he wasn't looking."

"Then why does he think he gave you a boo boo." She laughed at his face, he hated baby talk.

"I told him he did so he wouldn't do it again." He grabbed her hand before she could smack him, as light as it would have been.

"Well don't worry, he won't do it again."

"How do you know." He looked at her with an odd face, until he looked straight ahead which just happened to be her chest. She did smack him this time.

"Because he's my baby."

He glared at her, "That makes zero sense, Bulma."

She laughed and kissed his forehead and laid down beside him before saying, "It doesn't have to make sense, that's just how it is."

_Be My Baby_


End file.
